Breath of Life
by JeenaLight
Summary: When Lloyd falls of a cliff, Who will save him? Twoshot
1. Falling into Trouble

Well this is my first attempt at a non-spectrobes piece of fan fiction. This took me an hour and a half to write. Reviews are welcome. (Man, am I brain dead.)

-=-=-=-

"Lloyd!" Came the startled shout. Lloyd was falling, falling farther and farther from the group. It had been a simple accident, starting with Colette tripping. Lloyd had lunged to grab her as she was rather close to the edge of the cliff, managing to keep Colette from going over the edge. Then he had made a very bad mistake and had taken a step back to recover his balance and his foot met nothing but thin air. He then started on his downward journey. Nobody could move fast enough to grab him as he went over the edge.

"Colette no!" Raine shouted as she grabbed the chosen's wrist. Colette fought against Raine's grasp, trying to go after Lloyd to help him.

"Let me go" she howled as she tugged as hard as she could.

"Kratos!" she heard Genis yelp, although she dwell on it as Regal had gone behind her and seized her in a bear hug. Raine let go of the wrist she held as Colette fought Regal's grasp, saying "Let me go! Let me go! Lloyd! Lemme go!"

Lloyd was falling faster now, getting closer to the dark water below him. He felt light as a downy feather. He couldn't help it, he relaxed. The air rushing around his body felt right, like it was meant to be. Then he hit the water and the feeling was gone, replaced by an all-consuming terror that confused his thoughts. He thrashed, the water slowing his every move. The shock of going from the sensation of flying to that of plunging into ice cold water was so bad that he forgot how to swim. His lungs burned from the lack of air, and the water channeled the muffled noises of his desperation as he clawed at the water. First one bubble, then two, then many more began to escape from his mouth as his motions slowed. Black crept around the edges of his vision. He gave a single weak thrash before he stopped moving, giving the last few bubbles freedom. As the rest of his vision faded he could have sworn that he saw someone coming towards him.

What happened was that Kratos had climbed down the cliff face then dived into the water. He couldn't fly in front of the group and that had cost him valuable time. What he saw froze his heart. Lloyd was gently sinking with his arms outstretched, his eyes open but unseeing, and his mouth also open. Kratos managed in his state to swim down to Lloyd and loop an arm around Lloyd's chest, before he started upwards, pulling Lloyd's limp form with him. Kratos broke the surface, inhaling air in gulps. With quick strokes he made his way to a thin strip of land that served a shore. He dragged both his own body and Lloyd's on to the ground, before he gently settled Lloyd in front of him.

"Lloyd. Lloyd, wake up!" Kratos pleaded while patting Lloyd's cheek. Lloyd's eyes where now closed, his chest not rising or falling, or giving any sign of life. Kratos pressed two of his fingers to Lloyd's neck hoping for a pulse. He found one, but one so weak that it felt like it was about to stop without warning. Kratos knew that he had to get Lloyd breathing now or he would die. He couldn't let Lloyd die, not his son, he couldn't survive another loss like when he lost Anna. He tilted Lloyd's head back, and then pressed his mouth on top of Lloyd's and breathed for him, one breath, two breaths. He checked Lloyd's pulse and found that it was even weaker. He tried again. Again the pulse was weaker than before. He tried a third time. No pulse.

-=-=-=-

No this is not the end, and no this is not going to be a tragic story. I like Lloyd too much to kill him off! Now would you please write a review?


	2. Father, Son, Mother

And part two. I'm brain dead again, therefore this may have some errors like the part one. About the Kratos-can't-fly-in-front-of-the-group hiccup and the fact that Lloyd is good swimmer, well lets just say that my source for such information is far from clear and not always correct. Blame him, not me for the errors. Also when you finish this would you leave me a review? PS: I fixed chapter one so go back and reread it if you read the original version.

-=-=-=-

'_No… no, this can't be'_ Kratos thought. It felt like his body had turned to ice, his soul also frozen. Then he heard Colette scream "Noooooooo!" and "Let me go! Lloyd!" and he could move again. A voice inside his head began to shout at him to move, to help his son in any way, to not give up. Then he placed his hands on the center of Lloyd's chest with his fingers laced together. He took a deep breath before he began to rhythmically push on Lloyd's chest. The compressions where fast and as strong as Kratos could risk with his angelic strength.

"I'm not going to loose you like I lost Anna!" Kratos hissed through his teeth. He then leaned back down, once again covering Lloyd's mouth with his own to give his precious son the life-giving oxygen that he needed so badly. After he gave Lloyd the two breaths, he checked to see if Lloyd's heart had started to beat on it's own, without luck. He went back and did the necessary fifteen compressions followed by the two breaths before he checked once again for the elusive heartbeat. Once again he failed to find it. As he started the third round of compressions, his desperation reaching a new high, with the fear that he son would never draw breath again.

"Don't die on me Lloyd, don't die my son, it's not your time yet!" Kratos whispered, tears running down his face.

'_You're right Kratos, it isn't time for our son to die, and he won't if you have a little faith in his strength'_ whispered the voice of Anna in the back of Kratos's mind, and a warm kind of calmness swamped him. He moved like he was in a dream, like he wasn't quite attached to his body. The feeling reminded him so much of Anna's personality, of her cool and collected behavior in the most dire of circumstances. It was like she was guiding his hands to bring life back into the body of their little boy. One hand slipped beneath Lloyd's jaw, gently tipping back his head, the other hand gently resting on Lloyd's forehead. He lowered his mouth back onto Lloyd's and breathed for his son, trying to will the life within his body to flow into his son. He felt the tips of his fingers, and the palms of his hands tingle as he started another round of compressions. After he got to the end of those he checked again for a heartbeat only to find none, but… maybe… could it possibly be? Kratos quickly lowered his ear so it rested upon the spot that Lloyd's heart hid under. Kratos heard the most breathtaking sound, that of Lloyd's heart beating in a steady rhythm. Though the beats where slow and weak they gave hope to Kratos more than any thing else could have done. He hurriedly went back to breathing for Lloyd, unwilling to loose his son. It took five breaths before Lloyd started to try to breath on his own. Lloyd's chest began to move faintly, irregularly as his body tried to find a way to deal with all the water that was preventing him from breathing. Noticing this Kratos lifted and moved Lloyd until he was on his side, before he thumping him on the back. Lloyd coughed up a mouthful of water, and then another, and yet another. He was coughing, sputtering; breathing while Kratos rubbed his back in gentle circles. Then he saw a shadow coming closer.

"Lloyd! Kratos!" Colette shouted as she descended. She had rammed Regal in the ribs with her elbow, causing him to loosen his hold on her. Colette had taken advantage of this and had broken free, releasing her wings to fly. She had quickly taken to the air and had soared over the edge of the cliff trying to spot Lloyd or Kratos. She finally saw them, Lloyd on his side, coughing up water with Kratos leaning over Lloyd. She swooped down and landed next to Lloyd, on the opposite side of Kratos. Kratos looked at her for a moment before he spoke.

"Would you go and tell Raine that Lloyd breathed in a large amount of water." Kratos quietly said, his face unreadable. Colette took another look at Lloyd before taking off without a word. She faintly heard a whisper.

"Lloyd, my son." Said two voices at once, one of the voices was Kratos's, and the other voice was that of a woman. The wind caught her wings and she quickly rose, before she could figure out whom the voice belonged to. She floated up the side of the cliff to be met with a very angry Raine. She gave Raine Kratos's message before she looked back.

"So Lloyd is your son Kratos? You very lucky." Colette whispered. _'Very lucky indeed' _she heard the woman's voice say.

The End

Yes it was Anna to whom the voice belonged. What happened was that when she senced that her son was in major danger of loosing his life, she managed to come out of Lloyd's exsphere. Also Kratos was using Cpr (Cardio pulmonary resuscitation) as I think that after 4000 years he should know it. Would you take a look at my poll and vote please and leave me a review? It might inspire me to do a follow up story (hint hint). -KiraraCat


End file.
